


Famous Japanese Mineral Springs and Me

by Drachenfliege



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nanase Haruka, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Top Matsuoka Rin, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenfliege/pseuds/Drachenfliege
Summary: Rin had absolutely no idea how this had happened. Nothing, not even the beginning of this evening had given any indication of this becoming the outcome of their little „let’s meet for some games“ get-together. Well, Haru's shining eyes when they came to his house and the newest edition of “Famous Japanese Mineral Springs and Me” was lying on his doorstep could have been a warning - the premonition of what was going to happen later.But who would have known that this evening would end with this: an absolutely flustered Rin Matsuoka, desperately trying to conceal his raging hard-on from one Nanase Haruka while sitting right next to him. Him, Nanase Haruka and his cursed magazine, being the source of the whole problem.





	Famous Japanese Mineral Springs and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentWhispering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWhispering/gifts), [Chaosprinzessin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosprinzessin/gifts).



> I haven't written anything in three years and this is shameless smut. Enjoy!  
> (also english is not my first language. So, sorry for any mistakes I made)

Rin had absolutely no idea how **this** had happened. Nothing, not even the beginning of this evening had given any indication of **this** becoming the outcome of their little „let’s meet for some games“ get-together. 

Well, Haru's shining eyes when they came to his house and the newest edition of “Famous Japanese Mineral Springs and Me” was lying on his doorstep could have been a warning - the premonition of what was going to happen later.

But who would have known that this evening would end with **this** : an absolutely flustered Rin Matsuoka, desperately trying to conceal his raging hard-on from one Nanase Haruka while sitting right next to him. 

Him, Nanase Haruka and his cursed magazine, being the source of the whole problem.

At first it had looked like it was just going to be a Friday night like so many before that. The five of them planning to come together at Haru's house to play some games which usually ended with an over the top excited Nagisa trying to win against a stoic but focused Haru, Rei being the emotional commentator in the background and mother-hen Makoto trying to keep the noise level at a tolerable level. But when Rei didn’t come to school that day it was only a matter of time before a fretting Nagisa had been on his way to nurse their butterfly swimmer back to health. Half an hour before their meet-up Makoto had called in with the apology of having to babysit his two siblings which had left Rin and Haru and bags full of snacks making their way to the Nanase household.

The sky had already begun to darken as they'd climbed the stone steps, the sound of their feet and the cicadas having been the only noise in that moment.  
Summer was nearly coming to an end and there was already the slight bite of cold in the salty breeze that had made the hairs on Rin's arms stand up, but also had left him with taking in a deep breath and enjoying the smell of grass and a tinge of ‚autumn‘. 

Well, Rin had always been a romantic. 

„You can already go in, I’ll just get the mail.“ 

Haru's voice had had its usual lull to it as they both took off their shoes. As Rin grabbed both of their plastic bags and made his way to the kitchen he could hear the sound of Haru shuffling around in the background. 

„Oi Haru, what do you want to drink?“ Rin called out, while starting to unload the bags. 

„I’ll just have-„ 

Rin couldn’t help but look up as he heard the little hitch in Haru's voice. The boy had just entered the kitchen, looking through the letters in his hands but having stopped, his eyes fixed on the topmost paper.

„Haru…?“ Rin halted in his movement, the bag of crisps seemingly forgotten as he looked at his friend. 

Rin could probably count the occasions in which he had seen the other look as transfixed as he appeared to be in that moment on one hand.  
Haru's blue eyes had widened and glittered in delight, his lips were lightly parted and Rin didn’t know if it was just his imagination or if he had really seen Haru's tongue briefly flicking out to lick those lips.

All he knew was that this sight of Haruka resulted in a twinge of warmth in his belly and he could feel his ears begin to redden.

And just like that the moment was broken as Haru looked like he remembered that he wasn’t alone with whatever he was holding.

“Ah. I’ll have whatever you’re having,” he finally mumbled, eyes turning away in embarrassment as he put down the papers but kept a hold of the magazine that had kept his attention. 

“Right…” Rin whispered to himself before grabbing two bottles of beer and following Haru to the living room. With a sigh he sat down next to him on the sofa, falling back into the soft cushions.

“Sooo, what do you wanna play?” Rin tucked his legs up on the seat, getting comfortable as he took a sip of his beer. He could see that Haru still seemed to be preoccupied with the magazine he was holding.

“Or do you want to read your mag?”

It was only meant to be teasing but when he saw Haru's bright blue eyes look up in delight, twinkling like he was a goddamn shojo-manga-heroine, he knew he was up for a one-player game.

“Gosh… let me guess. Is it some water journal or something?”

Rin turned back to the TV, grabbing the controller if only just to avoid being faced with a Haru expression he couldn’t seem to be able to deal with.  
Seriously, what was it with that feeling in his gut?

“Famous Japanese Mineral Springs and Me…” was the embarrassed mumble Rin received.

Well, there it was. He lost to water – again.

“Tsk. Well, go on then.”

That was all it seemed to take as he could feel the water-lover getting comfortable next to him.

As he glanced over he could see that Haru had also pulled up his legs but was facing Rin now - his back against the armrest and his feet barely touching Rin's legs, his face still could just be seen over the edge of the magazine.

Rin shook his head. Mackerel and water – he would never get that guys obsessions.

It was roughly 15 minutes later that it began.

The beginning was pretty harmless and barely managed to take Rin's attention away from the game. 

It was a slight gasp, just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the game he was playing. 

His eyes darted over to the boy next to him but apart from the - becoming quite disturbing - shojo-sparkling eyes, Haru still seemed to be engrossed in his magazine, only a few pages having been turned.

Rin had just begun to get back into the game before his attention was once again taken by Haru's delight in the magazine and this time Haruka was a sight that made the warm feeling inside of him return with full force. 

Haru's eyes had widened, sparkling in the warmth of the evening light. His normally pale cheeks had a faint blush to them and his lower lip was sucked between his teeth before being released with a quiet wet noise that could have also been Rin's imagination going wild. 

It might have also been his imagination but he could swear he heard a quiet, chocked off moan escape those wet lips.

"What-”

Haru's eyes darted up at Rin, his expression staying the same and only intensifying the twinge in his stomach. Okay, he was kidding no one here - it was a bit lower than his stomach.

“Rin…” 

Haru's voice wasn't more than a breathy whisper with a tint of desperation in it. Haru untangled his legs before leaning forward, his blushing face and his shining lips getting ever closer.

Rin swallowed hard, the game and the controller in his hands forgotten as all of his senses were focused on the sight before him and the feeling of Haru's warm hand on his naked forearm, burning his skin.

His body seemed to act on his own as he leaned forward, getting closer to that perfect person that had captivated him since he first saw him swim all those years ago.

“Rin, look at that hot spring.” 

Aaaaand there it was. 

A bucket of cold water would might have the same effect as Haru's words in that moment.

“…What?!”

“The hot spring, Rin!”

Haru had focused back on the magazine, the contents now visible to Rin's eyes. 

Before him was a double-side picture of a hot spring somewhere in some wood in Japan.

Okay, it was a nice picture but nothing to justify that look on Haru's face, or that shiver in his voice, or the tightening of his warm hand on his arm.

“Just look at it!” 

He had never heard Haru being so excited. He wasn’t being loud but the way his quiet voice carried all those feelings, becoming breathy, nearly chocked in excitement was something that Rin had only ever imagined in dark and lonely nights when he was alone in his Samzuka dorm room with all the time to himself. 

Rin's eyes weren’t nearly as captivated by the picture in the magazine as they were by the sight of the boy next to him. The blush was still on the other boys’ cheeks, barely reaching his ears and turning his earlobes a faint red. 

He could hear Haru going on about the water quality and the depth of the spring but all he could think about was how he would love to suck on that earlobe, turning it even more red before kissing his way down the other boys throat, grazing his sharp teeth across the skin, marking him, licking across that collarbone peeking out from Haru's shirt.

Well he could say that that "cold-water-effect" was definitely gone now.

“Bathroom.” 

Rin just managed to rasp out before nearly jumping of the coach, feeling Haru's hand falling away from his arm before making his way to the bathroom as quickly as his shaking legs could carry him.

The door closed with a loud thud before he leaned against it, his breathing going fast, eyes closed. He could feel his erection pressing uncomfortably against his shorts but he couldn't get the picture of Haruka out of his head.

“Damn it!” he groaned.

He had always known he had a thing for the other swimmer. But even half naked during their swimming training Haru had never looked as sexy as he had in that moment on the sofa.

He had to do something – now. 

He couldn’t stay locked in here forever. And if Haru was going to keep on reading that magazine… 

With quick and sure movements he pulled down his trousers and pants just enough to release his aching erection before wrapping his hand around it.

The feeling of his hand together with the thought of the boy he was thinking of being just a few meters away nearly made him moan out loud. He clapped his other hand over his mouth, more to remind himself to be quiet than to actually stifle the sounds that were close to escaping his throat.  
His other hand began to slowly stroke up and down, squeezing, teasing himself. 

All he could think about was Haru's face, his eyes, his lips. 

Yes, those glistening lips. The bottom one had been slightly swollen from being chewed on as he had read the magazine and Rin felt so filthy imagining those lips wrapping around his cock.

He drew in a sharp breath as he let his thoughts run wild. 

Haruka on his knees before him, wearing nothing but those black and purple swim trunks. His bright blue eyes would be fixed on Rin, the same delight shining in them as they had just shown a few minutes ago, while his lips would then wrap around the head of his cock.

That little bit of tongue he had seen peeking out would slowly start to circle around the tip before Haru would move forward, taking more of Rin's pulsing length inside of his hot and wet mouth, his lips stretching tightly around it. Haru's tongue would press against the sensitive underside as his slim fingers would wrap around the base, covering what he couldn’t take with his mouth.

Rin could feel the softness of Haru's hair beneath his fingers as he'd gently stroke his head, guiding that bobbing head back and forth on his cock. He could hear the wet and obscene sounds echoing through the bathroom only interrupted by Haru's own little moans as his unoccupied hand would unsheathe his own leaking length, stroking it in time with his sucks.

Rin squeezed his eyes shut, biting his finger as he tried to stay quiet, the hand around his cock speeding up, slick with precum as he lost himself in his fantasies.

The picture inside of his head was changing. He wanted more, wanted all of Haru, wanted to feel the warmth of the other boy, wanted to mark him, claim him, taint him.

They were back in Haru's living room, Rin could feel the Tatami mats underneath him as he lay on his back, his hands having a firm hold of Haru's hips, his fingers digging into the muscle as he guided Haru's body up and down, sliding over his length.

Haru's cock would be as hard as his own, that plunged into Haru's body, going faster, deeper, their skin slapping against each other. The other boy would become undone, his expression having none of the composure it usually had. He could see Haru's dark hair sticking to his neck and forehead as the sweat glistened on his muscled body. A drop would make its way down his neck, shaken lose by the up- and downward movement of Haruka's body. It would travel across the collarbone Rin had been so tempted to lick before and slowly roll to Haru's rose coloured and hard nipple.

Rin would move up, sucking the saltiness inside his mouth, claiming that hard nub, lightly biting, marking, eliciting a moan from the boy it belonged to. He would move forward still, laying that shivering body down on the mats. Dominating him, his hands travelling from the hips he had been grabbing to Haru's hands lying beside his head. Rin would entwine their fingers, giving Haru something to hold on both mentally and physically as he would continue to pound into that tight ass below him. 

Haru's moans would become louder, nothing of his reservations left, his eyes fixed on Rin's. He'd glazed over with passion as his own pulsing cock would be rubbed between their bodies with each movement Rin was making.

“Rin, Rin, RIN-"

Chocked off moans in time with each thrust of the man's strong hips before his body grew taut, muscles clenching, voice turning into a long stretched whimper as Haru's cum would shoot over their bodies. The sight and the feeling of Haru becoming impossibly tighter would be enough to send the red haired man over the edge.

“Hngh… Haru-" 

Rin's hand barely managed to close around his tip before he came undone, knees buckling, just able to keep upright. His breathing laboured after moaning out Haru's name as he tried to gather himself, trying to come back to reality. That he was still in Haru's bathroom with his cum cooling on his hand.

He drew in a shuddering breath.

“…Rin?”

His heart almost stopped as he heard Haruka's unsure voice right on the other side of the door.


End file.
